I'm Here Buddy
by Wings0fAnAngel
Summary: Wevid friendship: Just a few one shots where David and Wes need comfort from one another.
1. Everybody Has Cried Atleast Once

Wevid one shot- Everybody's Cried At least Once

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to do a one shot based off of the first song that my phone played when I pressed shuffle. Yes the song is a Naked Brothers Band song. Don't judge me, haha. But here is my attempt at a one shot based off of a NBB song. Lets hope this is not a disaster. Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

Wesley Montgomery was the leader of the Warblers. He was a strong leader. When any Warbler had a problem, needed to get something off their chest, or just needed somebody to talk to Wes was there. You would never witness Wes lose control of his emotions. He was always so calm.

Today, however was different. Wes was not the strong leader that all the Warblers looked up to. Today Wes was broken.

*Earlier that day*

Wes sat in the dining hall of Dalton watching his friends be the idiots they are.

"I don't see how you can dislike Adam Sandlar, he is the funniest actor of all time." Blaine said to Thad as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just don't find his work amusing, Blane. I find him annoying and flat-out ridiculous." Thad explained to Blaine taking another bite of his salad.

"Oh you say he is annoying and ridiculous? Thad, you have obviously not seen yourself when you are drunk Mr. I Sometimes Think I Should Be A Girl But If I Was I Would Be A Lesbian Because I'm Attracted To Girls." Blane said as the other Warblers snickered.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Never." Blaine stated with a smirk.

Wes could not help but smile at the memory of Thad being drunk off his ass that night. However, that smile faded when he felt his blazer pocket vibrate.

He took his phone out of his blazer pocket to see his mother was calling. 'Why would she be calling me in the middle of my lunch period?' Wes thought answering the call as he walked out of the noisy dining hall. He saw the questioning looks on his friends faces as he did so but he just waved a hand that said 'Don't worry about it' and the warblers went back to talking about God-Knows-What.

Wes was standing in the corridor outside of the dining hall when he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Wesley?" His mother sobbed. Wes suddenly grew very concerned when he heard his mother crying.

"I'm here. What's going on?" Wes asked his mother with concern obvious in his voice.

"Wesley, your father and I just got his test results back." His mother said through her sobs.

Wes' stomach dropped. This could not be good. He felt panic crawl into him. His father had heart cancer five years prior. He however, managed to fight it off and be cancer free. He went back to the doctor every six months to see if the cancer had returned. This time of the year was always stressful on the family.

"Mom, what do the test results say?" Wes asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I hate having to tell you this over the phone but, the cancer is back." His mother started sobbing more,

Wes' heart dropped. He couldn't lose his Dad. He just couldn't. His Dad had taught him everything he knew. He made Wes the strong leader he is today. His mind would not allow him to continue his thought at the moment because he needed to be there for his mother.

"I'll get the next flight out there Mom. I need to be there."

"Wesley, I know you want to be here but you can't fall behind in school. Treatment will start on Monday. I promise I will call you and tell you how it goes. You know this is not something that goes away over night but, we just have to wait and see what happens. " His mother said. She stopped sobbing but her voice was still breaking.

"Okay Mom. I love you, please tell me what happens right after. It doesn't matter if I'm in class. My teachers will understand." Wes said. A part of him wanted to argue with his Mother about flying out there but, he knew she was right. Him being there would not make a difference and he really couldn't fall behind in school with this being his Senior year.

"I love you too. I promise I'll call right after." His mother said and she hung up.

*In Wes' dorm*

Wes lost his apatite after hearing about the test results. So he just went back to his dorm. He felt so sad. How would he handle it if his father could not fight off cancer this time? He would not be able to go on. His father was his role model. They were so close. Despite Wes being so far away from his family he still was close to them. He loved his father so much. And his Mom. She would die. Wes knew she would not be able to go on without her husband. She was a strong woman but, she has been through so much. She had lost her only brother a few months after Wes was born, then when Wes was two years old her Father passed away. Then her mother only half a year later . The only thing that got her through it was her family. If Wes' Dad was gone who would be there for her? Wes knew he was strong but he knew he would not be able to carry the weight of his mother's grieving and his own grief. He would not be enough for her. Then what would he do if both his parents were gone? They were the only family he had besides his family at Dalton. Wes realized tears were poring down his face. Then he heard a knock on his door. Shit.

"Wes? Why did you leave lunch? And why is the door locked? You can't lock me out. Keep in mind this is my dorm to." He heard a slight chuckle in David's voice.

"It's just some family stuff." Wes said trying to dry his wet face.

"Let me in buddy." David said. David could hear Wes' voice break as he spoke. If Wes was crying something was really wrong.

Wes opened the door hoping it was not noticeable he had been crying. When he opened the door he saw David's face drop.

David did not see Wes. He saw a broken little boy. Wes' eyes showed nothing but fear and sadness. He had never seen his friend look so vulnerable. He did the first thing he thought of to do. David engulfed Wes in a comforting hug.

At first Wes fought against the hug but gave in after a few seconds. Wes needed someone right now. Wes started to sob into David's blazer. David just let the older boy cry into his blazer. David whispered soothing words to him while he sobbed.

When Wes' sobs subsided David held him at arm's length and made Wes face him. Wes's hair was ruffled, his eyes were red and puffy, and you could see the tear tracks going down his cheeks.

"What's going on?" David asked Wes.

Wes explained everything to David. As Wes did so he began to sob again. Once David knew what was going on he just held Wes and let him cry. He told Wes comforting things until Wes cried himself to sleep. David then set the sad-looking Asian on his bed. Then he put a note on the door the read: '_Wes, I am going to finish the rest of my classes. I will tell your teachers you aren't feeling well and I'll pick up your work. Just rest and I'll be back right after my classes are over. -David_ '

*A little while later*

Wes woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was in David's bed. His half awake brain struggled to remember the prier events leading up to now so he mentally went over his day. Woke up, ate breakfast, classes, lunch, phone call, crying, Crying on David. Oh.. Now he remembered. He felt really embarrassed about having a break down in front of David but mostly he felt sad knowing his Dad's cancer was back. He couldn't complete that thought however because David walked in.

"Hey buddy, are you feeling any better?" David asked with pity written all over his face.

Wes felt angry. He did not want David's pity. But he also felt like he was weak for breaking down in front of David. He hated this feeling.

"I'm fine David. And don't give me that look of pity. I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Wes said sternly.

David was taken back by Wes' change in attitude but he knew him to well and knew what Wes was feeling.

"Wes I know you feel the need to be independent all the time but everyone has their braking points and I don't want you to regret opening up to me. This will stay between the two of us." David said. His face turned from a look a pity to a serious expression.

Wes just looked at him and smiled knowing someone really did care for him. "Thank you David. So much."

"Buddy I'm going to be here for you the whole time. Don't you worry."

* * *

**A/N: So I may write a second part to this. Not sure yet. Pleas keep in mind this was only based off of the title of the song and had nothing to do with the actual lyrics. (I wrote this sometime during the summer so yeah) So I write Niff now but I kinda like the idea of Wes breaking down in front of David. I picture Wes as this type of person. Thanks for reading! Reviews and favorites make me happy (hint hint)**


	2. Dachshund Dilemma

**Dachshund Dilemma**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

It was that time of year where everyone at Dalton went home for the holidays. Wes was at home sitting in his room when he felt his pocket vibrate. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Wes thank God you answered." Wes recognized David's voice.

"What's going on?" Wes asked very concerned why David sounded so worried.

"Okay so I'm home alone and I was eating dinner on the sofa because my parents went out to eat. I had to pee so I went to use the bathroom and when I came back Digger had eaten all of my food. I mean everything 8 chicken strips and half a plate of mashed potatoes! That is a meal fit for a grown man and my little dachshund just ate all of it. I'm scared what do I do? Do I need to take him to the emergency vet?"

Wes had to hold back a laugh. David loved his little dachshund more than himself. "David calm down." Wes tried to reassure David.

"But what if he dies? I can't lose him, he is my little buddy." At this point David was crying.

"David stop crying. Go find Digger."

"Okay," Wes waited a few seconds. "I found him and he can't move."

"Okay, David go take Digger to the emergency vet to be safe. Let me know what happens. I promise Digger will be fine." Wes told him.

"Okay bye." Then David hung up. Wes sat there on his bed thinking. He remembered David telling him the story of how he got Digger for his 15th birthday and he loved that dog so much. It wasn't even a dog to David he was family. Wes really hoped nothing happened to the little dog because he knew it would be hard on David.

About two hours later Wes's phone started to ring and it was David

"So what happened?" Wes asked

"Digger is okay we are back home now. The vet took an X-Ray and she said Digger's stomach was able to withstand the food but he can't consume anything except small amounts of water for the next 48 hours. She gave me some medicine to give to him that will make him poop. So basically I have to keep an eye on my shitty dog for the next two days."

"Okay I'm glad he is okay." Wes said relieved.

"Okay well I'll let you go. Sorry I freaked out earlier." David said.

"It's okay. I know you love him. Bye." Wes said and he heard David hang up the phone.

The next day Wes got a text message with a picture and let's just say it looked like brownies exploded in David's room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short and it doesn't even have anything to do with the last chapter but I just had to write this. I will be writing an epilogue to the last chapter so you guys can know how everything turned out for Wes. If you were wondering how I got this idea well what happened to David happened to me. (Well not where Digger poops all over David's room) I'm sorry if it sucked the epilogue will be better. Review?**


End file.
